


Raphie Knows Best

by Brittany_Hamato



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Donnie bottom, Insest, Leo discovers, Leo finds out, Loss of Control, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mikey sub top, Multi, Raph dominate, Raph knows what he is doing, Raph?, Threesome, Training is a bitch, instruction given
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittany_Hamato/pseuds/Brittany_Hamato
Summary: Raph leads Donnie to a night of pleasure. When Mikey joins the mix, Raph instructs both virgins into an intense climax.





	Raphie Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> Based completely off Momorawrr's and Neosmies' fan art. 
> 
> see the piece here:  
> https://e621.net/post/show/381670/anal-anal_penetration-anthro-blush-brothers-donate

 

 

“Raph, what are you doing?” Donnie asked as he was guided into the brother’s bedroom. It was almost midnight and Raph had coaxed Donatello out of his lab with the promise of coffee, instead, the hothead had brought the brainiac to his bedroom.

 

“Just a little fun, you work too damn much.” Raph’s husky voice did nothing for Don’s nerves. “What kind of fun?” Donnie just wanted to get coffee and go back to work.

 

“Just relax, Don, you’ll like it, I promise,” Raph swore and Donnie tensed, he hated the look in the hothead’s eye.

 

“Have I ever hurt you?” Raph asked and Donnie shook his head. “No.” Raph smiled. “No, I haven’t. So why would now be any different?” Donnie only shrugged.

 

Raph walked him to the center of the room and sat down, he adjusted Don so he was kneeling between emerald legs. “Raph-” Donnie whined but was cut off by an emerald hand covering his mouth. “No words, just relax. Let me take care of you.”  Raph’s husky voice sent a shiver down Don’s spine.

 

Raph pulled Don closer and gently kissed his lips. “Have you ever been kissed like this Donnie?” Raph asked gently, knowing the answer. Donatello shook his head.

 

Raph kissed him again, slowly deepening the kiss.  Donnie gave in, letting Raph into his mouth. He felt Raph’s tongue explore his mouth, his brother paid special attention to the gap between his teeth. It made Don shiver and gasp.

 

Raph broke their kiss and they were both panting lightly. “You like that?” Raph asked and Donnie nodded, still not saying a word.

 

Raph pulled the turtle closer to him, “Do you trust me?” Raph asked in the other’s ear, Don nodded immediately. “Bend down,” Raph instructed and guided Donnie into position.

 

Donnie was now laying over Raph’s lap, his arms wrapped around the waist of the other and his head rested comfortably against Raph’s hip and his own arm, his legs bent so he was still kneeling on the floor.

 

“You okay, Donnie?” He asked and Don nodded against his hip, Raph smiled. “Good, now just relax.” Donnie felt a cold, wet finger press against his back entrance. He tensed and clamped his tail against his body.

 

“Donatello, relax. It’s only me, it’s okay.” Raph’s husky Boston accent made Donnie relax. Donnie felt the finger push against his anus, this time he stayed relaxed. The finger pushed into his ass and pushed against his inner walls.

 

He felt another hand on his tail, his tail was pinched and he screamed, the pain and pleasure of the simple action mixed together and shot to his groin.

 

“I love ya, Donnie,” Raph said with a smile, Donnie nodded, unable to trust his voice. Raph laughed at the lack of self-control. Raph pulled his finger out and lubed it again before inserting it and instantly aiming for his brother’s prostate.

 

He knew when he hit the bundle of nerves because Donnie let out a long, low moan. “You like that, Donnie?” Raph asked and Donnie only nodded.

 

Donnie felt as if he would explode with pleasure. He felt the finger recede from his hole and he let out a low whine. “You ready, Donnie?” Raph asked and Donatello nodded frantically, desperately wanting the feeling back inside him.

 

Don felt someone press their body up against his backside.

 

“No.” Donnie tensed and tried to shift away. He wanted the finger back, he wanted to be alone with Raphael. He didn’t want to be stretched any further than a finger.

 

“Easy, Donnie, it’s only Mikey, it’s okay,” Raph assured him and Don felt the head of his younger brother’s penis at his entrance. He couldn’t see him in this position, only take Raph's word.

 

“It’s me, Don. I’ll be careful.” Mikey’s voice came from behind him. He relaxed, knowing he was only seen by his brothers.

 

“Push in, slow,” Raph instructed and Mikey did as told. Don gasped as the head of his brother’s member entered his body. “Relax, Donnie,” Raph said before looking back to Mikey, Raph took Donnie’s tail between his fingers and massaged the small appendage.

 

Donnie felt Mikey stop moving, he was all the way inside. “Adjust until Donnie moans.” Don heard Raph instruct, Mikey moved until he hit the bundle of nerves deep inside his brother, Donnie gasped and moaned at the feeling.

 

Mikey smiled at the pleasure he was giving his brother, as well as the pleasure he was receiving from the tight heat that encased his member.

 

Donnie didn’t even hear the next instruction, he only felt his younger brother roll his hips. Rubbing his head against the nerves deep inside Donnie every time he rolled forward. Donnie couldn’t help the gasps and groans as he squirmed and writhed between his brothers. His mouth hung open in a forced pleasure.

 

Raph watched as Mikey did everything he said and Donnie moved against and with the pleasure. He continued to massage Don’s tail as Mikey pleasured his prostate, Raph loved being completely in control of both of his brother’s pleasure.

 

He moved his hand under Donnie and drug a slow finger over the slit in his brother’s plastron. Donnie instantly dropped down with another groan.

 

Raph took his member in his hand and pumped in time with Mikey’s shallow thrusts. “Donatello, cum.” Raph husked just as Mikey’s thrusts got harder, faster, and longer.

 

Donnie felt the heat in his lower stomach get hotter, he exploded over the floor and his dominant brother’s hand as he worked him through his orgasm.

 

When Donnie calmed he felt Mikey empty his load into him. He writhed from the feeling.

 

When Mikey finished, Raph gave him the okay to pull out. He did and flopped to the floor next to them. Both he and Donnie were panting hard.

 

Raph was too but for a different reason. The sight of his younger brother’s getting off with each other had his tight in his plastron. He saw the flush look on both of his brother’s faces.

 

“Raphie, you look like you could use a hand... or maybe something else.” Mikey teased and Raph smiled.

 

“You just volunteered, get over here.” Raph gestured to the place beside him. “Don, you interested?” Don nodded and moved to the other side.

 

Raph leaned back and spread his legs. He used his own finger to get himself out. He loved the hungry look in their eyes as he did so.

 

He brought himself out and guided the two onto his member.  He was the biggest brother, that didn’t change when you got to his dick.

 

“Donnie, the head. Mikey, shaft.” He panted and they instantly did as told.

 

Donnie took the head into his mouth and sucked, he felt Raph tense when he did. Mikey began licking and kissing up and down the heated shaft.

 

“Alright, Mikey, straddle my waist and Donnie come over here,” Raph instructed and they instantly did as told.

 

Mikey stood above Raph and Donnie knelt next to him. “Mikey sit down,” Raph commanded and Mikey hesitantly sat down on the heated flesh, encasing it in his own heat in one movement.

 

“Bounce.” Mikey moved immediately, standing only until the head was inside him and sitting back down, again and again, he did this.

 

When Mikey had found a nice rhythm, Raph turned to Donnie. Pulling him close, Raph grabbed Don’s member and started pumping again, faster than he had before.

 

“You glad you came out of your lab?” Raph growled and Donnie nodded. Raph was panting as he pulled Donnie in and started ravishing the gap toothed mouth with his own.

 

Raph came first, with a low growl that became louder as he finished. Mikey came right after as he felt Raph finish inside him. Donnie close behind when Raph’s hand gripped tightly at his member.

 

Mikey stood up and flopped once again to the floor, this time Don and Raph joined him.

 

Mikey and Donnie cuddled close to Raph’s sides. They fell asleep that way.

 

The next morning Leo walked Raph’s room looking for his brothers, none of them had shown up for breakfast. He saw the dried mess on the floor and the turtles as they curled up of each other.

 

Leo was pissed Raph didn’t invite him, he would kick all of their asses for not thinking of him. No way he was going easy on them in training.

 

He closed the door and knocked loudly. “Training, in the dojo now. Breakfast and showers after.” He called into the room, only hearing Raph growl in response.

 

He laughed as he walked to the dojo, this would be fun.


End file.
